undercover_bulgarian_crime_drama_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Momchil Neshev
|residence = Sofia, Bulgaria |Occupation = Police Officer |Affiliation = Emil Popov Todor Todorov Inspector Kirov Inspector Zarev Ivo Manolov |sigothers = | others = | actor = Petar Popyordanov | seasons = 2 - 3|age = 47}} Momchil Neshev was a legendary Sofia Directorate of the Ministry of Interior inspector, who, after the death of Vasil Nikolov, was transferred to the Chief Directorate "Combating Organized Crime" (CDCOC) and led the task force team that investigated Petar Tudzharov and his former underling Ivo Andonov. In addition, he also served as Emil Popov's right-hand man and became a close friend of Popov later on in the series. He served as an ally and a main character in Season Two and Season Three. Biography Early life Little is known about his early life, although it can be assumed he was born in Sofia sometime in the 1960s and from an early age joined the force, eventually becoming an inspector in the Homicide Division of the Sofia Directorate of the Ministry of Interior. Undercover Season Two TBD Season Three TBD Aftermath TBD Personality Neshev was a legendary and veteran non-corrupt cop, who was blessed with a forensic scientist's eye, and clearly knows what must be achieved in order to solve cases which involve murders, even if it includes brutally interrogating suspects. He is not the typical by-the-book police officer and clearly dislikes criminals as shown by his treatment of such, which by coincidence or not is ironic as Neshev's death was avenged by criminal Rosen Gatsov when Gatsov killed the man who killed his close friend Zdravko Kiselov and had also killed Neshev. When Popov told him that Djaro ordered Martin to kill Ivo Andonov, Neshev simply said "one garbage less". Despite some negative traits, he was also shown to be friendly, loyal, trustworthy, forensic, honorable, intelligent but also stern and with a reputation of being "too tough" on suspects, something which Popov mentions when asked about his opinion of Neshev. Characteristics He is usually shown wearing a brown coat, sunglasses and gloves and was a smoker. He was also very proficient in firearms as well as an experienced interviewer of suspects and overall a great cop and a good man. Relationships *Emil Popov - Both men appeared to work very well together, with Neshev appearing as Popov's right-hand man, and by Season 3 they seemed to have become close friends. This is further evidenced by how Popov was visibly distraught after Neshev's murder and mourned his friend's death, to the point of crying. *Martin Hristov - Neshev and Hristov did not seem to get very well along, with Hristov being very enraged after learning that Popov told Neshev about Martin's undercover's status, even though Neshev was a not a corrupt cop and was on Martin's side. It is unknown how he felt about Neshev's death, although he may have felt bad about his murder. Trivia *He was portrayed by late actor Petar Popyordanov. *He carried a Walther PPK as his main sidearm. Category:Police Officers Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased characters Category:Killed by Krum Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Right-Hand Men